


Confession

by Bexxx



Series: Stories involving Lendri [2]
Category: Elder Scrolls V: Skyrim
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-02-28
Updated: 2014-02-28
Packaged: 2018-01-14 01:35:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,088
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1247830
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bexxx/pseuds/Bexxx
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>In which Teldryn doesn't know what to do with all his feels.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Confession

Teldryn didn't like Windhelm. He didn't like the Nords, he didn't like the Dunmer. But there was nothing to be done: it was far too late and cold to find some other place to stay the night. He and Lendri were sitting at a table in the New Gnisis Corner Club, and as usual the Bosmer was talking about something absurd, gesturing a bit theatrically, his blonde bangs flopping over into his face. Those were objectively stupid, the bangs, in Teldryn's opinion. So long they were more like fronds of hair escaped from the elf's ponytail than anything else.

"You know, Teldryn, how trolls have three eyes?"

"Well, what of it?"

"Well, I wonder what that's like. Can they see above them? So they can watch the sky? That might be useful on nights when those colors are dancing in the sky. Then you could look at them without worrying about tripping over something in the road."

"Hm."

"I wonder if the third eye sees the future? So that's why it seems like you can never catch them by surprise. They were already expecting the visitor."

Teldryn said nothing, watching the younger man's speech as much as he was listening to it. He liked the effect, the strangeness and the lively eyes and mouth. He liked Lendri a lot more than he'd liked anyone in a long time. Trouble was, Lendri didn't know this, which was making his presence a kind of sweet yearning torture.

"Or maybe the third eye's blind. I knew a guy, name of Ralof, who told me that. He was nice. One of these death or glory types, but nice. Anyway. I wonder if you could catch a troll, get it drunk or on skooma or something, and cover one eye at a time until you were sure which one was blind. D'you know where to get some skooma, Teldryn?"

"What?"

"Were you listening at all?"

Teldryn stood. "I was thinking of ordering some more drinks. And about the skooma--you might as well forget it. I wouldn't trust you to resist something that tastes sweet _and_ gets you high." He ignored Lendri's indignant scoff and went to the bar.

Ambarys Rendar sulked behind the counter like he always did, unchanged. "Ah, Teldryn," he said, as he briefly scrutinized the coin he'd been paid. "Thought you fancied yourself too good for me. How's Solsthiem?"

"Not so dead as it once was. But about as dead as you might expect. Sujamma for me and wine for him."

Ambarys looked over at Lendri, and snorted in dismissal or disgust as he took out a pair of glasses. "You left me for that? I just don't see it. What I can see is you getting tired of all the talking and cutting his damn tongue out."

Teldryn was shaken. He looked back at Lendri, accidentally meeting his eyes, and received a smile in return. For a horrible moment he pictured it, drawing a knife, gripping Lendri by the throat, forcing his head back, mouth open, and sawing out the pink strip of muscle...How easy it would be. Lendri wouldn't even struggle, he'd be too trusting and too startled by far. The image repulsed him violently, and he turned back to the man behind the bar with something approaching a snarl.

"Just serve the damn drinks, Ambarys."

"Touchy, are we?" He set the drinks down with more force than was necessary, deliberately letting some splash over the edge.

Teldryn returned to their table in the far corner, feeling guilty, like he ought to apologize for even imagining mutilating his companion. It wasn't even like he'd imagined it on his own; it was mostly Ambarys' fault. Ambarys had always tended to bring out the worst in him; that had been part of the reason why they'd split up. But no matter the excuses, that wasn't the kind of thing you thought about someone you cared for.

"Were you and him arguing?"

"Yes."

"Why?"

"I used to know him, once. He's not that happy to see me."

"We can leave, if you want."

"No. That woman up at Candlehearth hall is a bitch."

Lendri chuckled and sipped his drink. They drank companionably, without speaking. There was a comfort in the silence, in the understanding that neither needed to lay out their thoughts to build a bridge toward better understanding the other. Teldryn glanced over at Ambarys, thinking of the time they'd spent together. It had been good, at first. But it turned complex, troubled, equal parts resentment and passion. Toward the end, keeping the thin threads of their affection alive had felt like fighting over something of little worth to either of them.  
Right now feeling affection for Lendri was easy, but it always was, at first. Would it go sour? It hadn't yet, it had been months. He didn't know if it was a good idea to try to start anew in the same place where his last love (if it could be called that) had ended so badly. He spoke before he could lose his nerve.

"I don't know how I'm going to say this," Teldryn said, swirling the last of the sujamma around in the bottom of his cup, watching the tiny whirlpool it made. "Or even if I should. But--let me start at the beginning. When we met I didn't like you much. But you're awfully easy on the eyes. And when I looked, I saw there was more to you, things that make me smile. I think I've fallen for you."

Lendri stared. "Wait, are you talking about _love_?"

Teldryn nodded, unable to meet the other man's eyes.

"But-- _me_? You--?" Lendri seemed to have momentarily lost the ability to make proper sentences.

Teldryn looked up from his drink and forged ahead. "It's like I care about you too much, so that it's like something sharp has gotten into my soul."

"So being in love with me is like stepping on a tack? Real smooth, Teldryn."

"I meant my spirit, not the sole of my--"

"Now you're blushing. I didn't know you could blush," said Lendri, amused and delighted. "I know what you meant. You're fascinating, like nobody else I've ever known. Let's give this a try, this being lovers."

Teldryn decided not to question how he'd gotten so lucky. He finished his drink. With the bitter taste of the alcohol still burning the back of his mouth he smiled across the table at Lendri, and prayed things would never tarnish between them.


End file.
